The What if?
by softxdxlllxball
Summary: After the team get back from a case Reid and JJ talk about the past. One Shot JJ/Reid


**AN: This is a One-Shot, single chaptered. **

**DISCLAMER: I don not own any part of Criminal Minds, the characters, or anything associated with it.**

The team had just arrived back from a case and the team was gathered in the bullpen. Well Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss anyway.

"I think we should go out." Morgan explained to Prentiss and Reid.

"Yeah, that case was pretty rough in us all…" Prentiss added. Reid examined the cut on his arm, the unsub had slashed his arm as Reid was trying to take him down.

_"JJ," Reid said under his breath. She was lying up against the wall of the old abandoned cabin the unsub had slaughtered his victims at. A half an hour or so before, Hotch had sent JJ to question Jack Disquette… he had turned out to be the unsub. JJ had managed to call Reid and whisper over the phone that he was the unsub. With that Reid had dashed to the cabin. When Reid entered the unsub came from the side and slashed Reid's arm. Not a big cut, but it was something. That wasn't enough to bring Reid down. JJ had gathered enough strength and got up. She grabbed a random object that was located nearby and knocked Disquette out cold with it. The object turned out to be a pick axe._

_ "Reid are you okay?" She asked with concern in her blue eyes. Reid looked at her and discovered that the unsub had hit her. She had multiple bruises lining the side of her face._

_ "I'm fine, are you… are you okay?" Reid asked her. His eyes stayed fixed on her face._

_ "I'm fine, nothing a little make-up couldn't fix." She joked with him. She studied his arm. He was putting pressure on the open wound._

_ "You should be more concerned about your arm..." She noted_

_ "I think I've gotten the bleeding to slow down." He explained. By now the rest of the team had arrived and Disquette had been carted away._

Reid studied his arm. The medical examiner had wrapped a thick layer of gauze around it and stapled it in place. The examiner told him to take it off in the morning and give it some air, then to put a new band-aid on it.

"Are you okay Reid?" Morgan asked. Reid then came back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'd like to go out." He noted. "Do you think JJ would be up to it?" He asked.

"Well I guess we could ask her." Prentiss suggested. Without missing a beat JJ appeared from her office and stood in the door frame. The three turned around.

"Hey can I talk to you Spence?" JJ asked him. Reid nodded and headed up the steps that lead him to her neat and tidy office. The shelves were lined with case files that JJ would get to sooner or later.

"Hey," he replied quietly when he stepped in her office.

"Look I just wanted to say thank-you." JJ explained coming beside Reid.

"JJ it's our job to look out for each other." Reid assured her. Reid still wondered how JJ was single. During her time at the BAU she had a short-lived relationship with William LaMontagne Jr. a detective she had met in New Orleans back in 2007. Reid remembered back all those years ago when Gideon had set the two up on a date. When Reid had dropped JJ off at her house he figured she wasn't interested in him… So he never asked her out on a second date. Sometimes he wondered what she would've said if he had asked.

"JJ," Reid said.

"Mhmm," she replied.

"Do you remember the Red Skins game?" He asked. JJ gave him a small smile.

"I do," She replied, "Why?"

"I, will you go on a second date with me?" He asked nervously. JJ let out a sigh.

"I thought you would never ask." JJ replied with a grin plastered on her face. "Of course Dr. Reid, I will go out with you." Reid closed his eyes and smiled, and then he remembered what he was initially supposed to ask her.

"Oh the team wants to know if you want to go out, for a drink or something." He explained. JJ raised a eyebrow.

"I'll go for a drink…" She explained.

"Great, I'll go tell Prentiss and Morgan." Reid replied.

"Wait," JJ replied. She grabbed Reid's hand and pulled him close. So close that their foreheads were touching. He could feel the warmth of her breath.

"Minus the team… Right now it's just you and me." JJ explained, closing the gap between the two of them. Her lips met his. Reid figured that was just what he needed right now.


End file.
